un cuento de navidad, y año nuevo
by Mynato Namykaze
Summary: La vida de casados de Mizuho y Kei, ha sido demasiado complicada, y estas fechas no son la excepción, pero sin importar que, ellos siempre logran y lograran ser felices, un capitulo diario hasta el primero de enero. y felices fiestas...
1. Chapter 1

**Un cuento de navidad, y año nuevo**

_**1-¿Navidad?**_

No había pasado mucho desde que Mizuho regreso y nuevamente inicio una vida al lado de Kei, solo que esta vez no porque no tuvieran otra elección, sino por el cariño y amor que había nacido entre ellos, sabían que era difícil, que habría dolor y tristeza, pero estaban dispuestos a pasar por todo eso juntos, si eso significaba estar juntos.

Como sea, estaban entrando en una nueva estación, el otoño terminaba y daba paso al invierno, y junto con eso, venia una gran celebración mundialmente conocida…aunque…solo conocida en el planeta tierra

-¿Kei-kun?-pregunto tímidamente la joven mujer de larga cabellera rojiza que se encontraba sentada en el sofá mirando la TV a su marido que se encontraba lavando los trastos

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto y dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo para tomar asiento junto a su esposa

-bueno…es que…quería preguntarte algo

-sí, ¿qué es Sensei?

-bueno…em…¿Qué significa Navidad?-dijo finalmente sorprendiendo un poco a su esposo que la miro en silencio durante un rato y luego con una sonrisa en el rostro le respondió

-pues…es…em…una celebración que se hace el 25 de diciembre de cada año, es em…bueno, en un principio era la celebración del nacimiento de Cristo el salvador

-e… ¿y quién es ese Cristo?

-bueno el…es…el hijo de dios, aunque actualmente se a cambiado bastante el significado de ese día

-y entonces…ahora de que se trata

-bueno, pues es una fiesta en la que se reúnen las familias para convivir y demostrarse su cariño y afecto, es una fiesta que es muy conocida en la tierra, se celebra creo que en todos o casi todos los países, ¿nunca oíste hablar de ella?

-bueno…si, algo de eso había dicho mi madre, que selo había contado mi padre pero…nunca más escuche sobre eso, hasta hoy, en la televisión hablan casi todo el tiempo de eso, desde hace algunos días

-a…si, como dije antes, es una fiesta conocida mundialmente, y bueno, ya se acerca, ¿por qué ese interés?

-bueno…aun hay muchas cosas que no se de este planeta, hay muchas cosas que no he visto, y costumbres que aun no conozco-Kei sonrió con ternura a su esposa, en ocasiones, ella parecía tan inocente e indefensa, como una niña pequeña que no conoce muchas cosas, y apenas las está descubriendo, la Sensei noto la mirada de Kei y de inmediato se sonrojo y le dedico una cálida sonrisa, esta imagen lleno de cariño a Kei y lo motivo para decir con seguridad:

-Mizuho, ¿quieres que celebremos tu primera navidad, o mejor dicho, nuestra primera navidad juntos?-la Sensei asintió y se acerco más a su esposo rodeando con sus brazos su cuello-pues entonces, te prometo que tendrás la mejor navidad del mundo, yo me encargare de eso

El rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo hasta él para besarla con calma-será genial, ¿verdad?-pregunto Mizuho cuando al fin se separaron a lo que su marido asintió levemente, sería una navidad muy interesante, tratándose de esta pareja, nada era muy normal, y esa fiesta, no sería la excepción

_Continuara…_

_Si, si, si, es muy corto, pero es que ya son las 8:30 pm, y va a empezar la cena, solo que al despertar esta mañana, pensé en esto, y me puse a ver la serie y agarre ganas para escribir esta historia y puf, surgió, mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo, eso, si la resaca me deja jejeje, ups, no debí decir eso, bueno, nos veremos bye…_


	2. Chapter 2

**2-preparativos navideños**

Eran los últimos días de clases antes de las vacaciones navideñas, y como es costumbre en cualquier lugar, nadie hacia nada que tuviera que ver con las clases antes de vacaciones, todos estaban hablando entre ellos y planeando sus vacaciones con amigos y familiares, y el pintoresco grupo de amigos de Kei, no eran la excepción.

-y tu Kei, ¿Qué tienes planeado para estas fiestas?-le pregunto Hyosuke mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y frotaba su puño sobre su cabeza

-espera, Hyosuke, bueno…no planeo nada en especial…

-seguramente pasara las vacaciones con Mizuho Sensei-dijo Miruno, cosa que no sorprendió en nada al grupo, pues desde hacía algunos meses, Kei y Mizuho habían acordado en que sería bueno el decírselo a ellos, así al menos tendrían a algunas personas que los pudieran ayudar en algún momento, y ellos habían respondido a esa confianza de buena manera, y siempre habían guardado discreción con ese asunto

-bueno…en realidad…la Sensei nunca ha celebrado esa fiesta, para ella es algo nuevo, y le prometí que le daría una feliz y perfecta navidad-respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras que volteo a ver a Mizuho que se encontraba en su escritorio revisando algunas tareas, y al notar la mirada de el sonrió con ternura y sigo trabajando

-¡Valla!...como que nunca ha celebrado la navidad, pero… ¿por qué?-pregunto Herikawa incrédula a lo que acababa de escuchar, pues, en realidad, no habían sido totalmente honestos, y aun no les habían dicho nada sobre la procedencia de la Sensei

-bueno, no estoy muy seguro, solo sé que…no es su costumbre, por eso quiero darle la mejor navidad y…

-bueno… ¡no se diga más!, no te preocupes Kei, que nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites-se ofreció de inmediato Hyosuke que siempre era el más enérgico-habrá que hacer muchas cosas

-no…no es necesario que se molesten enserio, creo que sería mejor pasar una navidad pues…em…mas en…

-por qué no lo dices-se adelanto Miruno-no podrías pasar una navidad a solas con la Sensei, o más bien, una noche _muy_ buena

-eee...no, no…yo…no…-tartamudeo mientras que la cara se le ponía como un tomate-eso…eso no era lo que quería decir, es que, bueno…

-No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia-dijo Matagu dándole confianza al joven

-bueno…pero, ustedes no tienen otros planes

-la verdad, planeábamos pasar la navidad todos juntos-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Misumi

-entonces…muchas gracias amigos, son los mejores-el grupo sonrió y siguió bromeando hasta la hora en que terminaron las "clases", al momento Kei y se dirigió a su casa y de Mizuho y se dispuso a poner en marcha todo

-19 de diciembre-

Mizuho se encontraba caminado con tranquilidad rumbo a su hogar, le parecía bastante hermoso el modo en que muchos hogares se encontraban adornados con luces multicolores en los techos, casi a todos lados que volteaba podía ver los colores, verde, blanco y rojo (NOTA: siempre me ha intrigado la coincidencia¬¬), la navidad sin duda alguna, era una fiesta muy interesante y vivas, podía ver a todas las personas sonreír e ir de un lado a otro, a los niños pararse frente a las ventanas en las que hubieran juguetes y mucha gente comprando diferentes adornos. Sin saber muy bien el por qué, decidió entrar a una de esas muchas tiendas, miro todo a su alrededor tratando de saber que era lo que debía comprar hasta que una empleada se hacerlo a ella

-disculpe señorita, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-e…bueno, la verdad, si…em…dígame…que es lo que más se acostumbra comprar

-bueno, es muy acostumbrado comprar series de luces, y bueno, existe una gran variedad de adornos

-valla…esta festividad terrestre es muy compleja e interesante…

-¿disculpe?

-¡e!...no…nada…jejeje-dijo nerviosa y la empleada decidió no prestar atención a eso, y ayudo a Mizuho en su tarea por comprar diferentes tipos de adornos

-¡ufff!, creo que está listo-dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción ante su obra terminada, un gran árbol en el centro de la habitación principal, adornado con varias esferas y escarchas multicolores y hasta arriba, donde acostumbradamente estar la estrella, se encontraba Marie

-¿qué dices tú?...te parece que lo hice bien-pregunto al enano de color amarillo que giraba sobre la punta del árbol

-me parece que es muy hermoso-se escucho una vos femenina en la entrada de la casa, y al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, se topo con su esposa con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro-¿qué es?

-el árbol de navidad, muy importante en realidad-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-¿y qué es eso?-dijo señalando las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos

-bueno, de camino a acá entre a una tienda y…compre esto-dijo y dio las bolsas a su esposo que las reviso y se encontró con varios adornos-no estaba segura de cuales comprar y…bueno…

-estos son perfectos Mizuho…aunque, ya es tarde y…estoy cansado…creo que sería mejor adornar la casa mañana

-sí, lo mismo digo-dijo y luego de un rato ambos se encontraban en el futón que compartían durmiendo con tranquilidad

-20 de diciembre-

Mizuho abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rostro tranquilo de su esposo frente a ella como cada mañana, sonrió levemente con esa imagen y se acerco para besarle la frente, el joven abrió lentamente los ojos y los fijo sobre los de su mujer, que lo miraba con ternura

-¿cómo amaneció mi alumno estrella?-pregunto con ternura en su vos

-bastante bien… ¿y desde cuando soy tu alumno estrella'

-has mejorado bastante tus notas, y además, siempre me das las mejores noches-dijo sonrojándose levemente

-bueno…eso seme da muy bien-respondió con picardía, y se acerco para besar a su esposa apasionadamente-no tenemos que levantarnos verdad

-tenemos que Kei, no podemos pasar todo el día acostados,

-claro que podemos, solo déjate llevar-dijo y la tomo de la cintura y se adueño de su boca con otro apasionado beso, siguieron así, con sus carisias llenas de cariño y a la vez de deseo hasta que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta acabaron con su calma

-quien podrá ser a esta hora-se lamento Mizuho mientras se levantaba para ver de quien se trataba

-¡Mizuho senseeeei!-saludo con mucha energía el joven rubio a su Sensei mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-ho…hola…em…que hacen aquí tan temprano-pregunto a todo el grupo que se abría paso y entraba a la residencia

-pues, vinimos a ayudarles a adornar y decorar la casa, veo que ya pusieron el árbol, ¿en dónde está Kei?-pregunto Herikawa buscándolo por la estancia

-aquí estoy, ¿Qué es todo eso?-pregunto viendo todos los objetos que cargaban

-creímos que sería bueno traer algunas cosas para decorar, ¡bueno, empesemoooooos!

Grito un eufórico Hyosuke y acto seguido el grupo entero comenzó alguna tarea decorativa, hasta ese momento, la navidad había resultado muy tranquila pero, ¿Cuánto duraría así?...

_Continuara…_

_Jejeje, espero les guste, recuerden, mañana otro cap, mientras reviews please_


	3. Chapter 3

**Más preparativos**

Las cosas siguieron su curso, y para ese momento, la cantidad de adornos era excesiva, así que todos pusieron manos a la obra

-¿Kei-kun, donde pongo esto?-dijo sosteniendo una estrella, misma que el chico había estado buscando el día anterior

-es la estrella del árbol, va en la punta-dijo señalo el árbol-recuerdo que mi madre solía decir, que esa es la parte más importante de adornar el árbol, ¿te gustaría ponerla tu?

-em…si…claro-dijo y tomo la estrella para ponerla sobre el árbol, se acerco a él y se estiro para alcanzar la punta del árbol-listo

-sí, ya esta-dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y miraba el árbol

Siguieron adornando por un largo rato, hasta que ya no quedó ni un rincón de la casa sin algún adorno, y Mizuho admiraba sorprendida y curiosa las diferentes cosas que habían puesto en su hogar, varios adornos colgados en las paredes como muñecos de nieve, renos, y uno que en especial llamo su atención, una figura de un hombre gordo sobre un trineo jalado por renos, y Kei le había explicado que era Santa Claus y todo sobre este.

-¿y…que te parece?-se acerco Kei a su mujer tomándola por la cintura

-es…la casa se ve muy bien-contesto agregando una sincera sonrisa y luego un tierno y corto beso sobre los labios de su marido

-¡Hey, hey hey!-dijo Hyosuke acercándose a la pareja-aun no es tiempo de eso Kei, falta la decoración de afuera-dijo y tomo varias series luminosas que le mostro a su amigo-ven, nosotros nos encargaremos de poner esto-le dijo y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta afuera

-pero… ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer?-pregunto Mizuho con curiosidad

-pues…adornaran la casa por afuera con las luces, se verá muy bien-dijo Misumi mientras la llevaba a ella afuera para que vieran a sus hombre en acción

-creo que mejor vamos a ayudarles ¿no?-dijo Matagu algo preocupado

-se, será mejor así, conociendo a Hyosuke, nada bueno le espera a Kei-agrego Herikawa y salieron todos juntos para ver el espectáculo que estaba por empezar, ya afuera, Kei se encontraba al lado de una escalera mientras que Hyosuke desenredaba todos los cables que llevaba en manos, mas lo único que consiguió fue enredarse en ellos y finalmente tropezar, luego de que le ayudaran, le dio una de las series luminosas y Kei comenzó a subir

-¡Kei-Kun!, ¡ten cuidado!-grito Mizuho preocupada al verlo subir, mientras que el solo sonrió levemente y siguió subiendo hasta llegar hasta arriba, comenzó entonces la tarea de poner la serie en el borde el techo del edificio y la alrededor de algunas de las ventanas, termino un rato después y fue cuando se dispuso a bajar

-¡Kei-Kun!, ¡te mucho cuidado!-volvió a escuchar la preocupada vos de su mujer y nuevamente sonrió, esta vez, porque le parecía tierna la preocupación de su mujer ante algo tan simple como bajar por una escalera de madera…o bueno, algo que él consideraba muy simple hasta que escucho el ruido de uno de los escalones romperse y luego ver como descendía a gran velocidad hasta estrellarse con el pavimento

-…a…u…-fue lo único que dijo casi en un susurro mientras que trataba de levantarse

-Kei…. ¡¿estás bien? ¡¿Te dañaste algo?-dijo una histérica Mizuho

-n…no…estoy bien…solo fue una caída, no es para tanto jejeje

-Kei, eres un torpe-dijo Hyosuke y comenzó a carcajearse como el resto del grupo y luego Mizuho dejo escapar algunas risillas

Después de varias risas por fin habían terminado la tarea y había caído la noche, era hora de encender las luces navideñas

-bueno…solo debo conectar esto y…

-Kei, ten…

-Cuidado si, lo has estado repitiendo todo el día Sensei-dijo el algo molesto

-sí, pero en todo el día no has tenido cuidado-dijo y soltó una pequeña risa, el joven la miro algo molesto, mas luego rio con ella

-bueno, no importa, ya está listo todo, solo hace falta que conecte este cable justo aquí y…-el joven enchufo el cable y la casa se encendió de varios colores

-¡es hermoso!-dijo Mizuho admirando su hogar finalmente decorado por completo-ven Kei, mira todo esto, no es lo más hermoso que has visto

El chico miro la casa y luego sonrió y miro a su mujer con una cálida sonrisa-lo segundo más hermoso Mizuho, lo más bello de este mundo lo estoy mirando justo ahora-Mizuho giro la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrojarse levemente y bajar la mirada algo apenada, Kei se acerco mas a ella y levanto suavemente su cabeza para juntar sus labios junto a los de ella

Continuara…

Van tres y quedan varios, y aun no han visto nada, veremos cómo enfrenta esta compleja pareja una festividad tan compleja como la navidad, a, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de sus familiares y seres queridos, se acerca el fin de este lago 2010, que en mi opinión fue pues…he tenido mejores y peores años jaja, bueno, espero que inicien el nuevo año con energías y todo el choro acostumbrado que se dice la gente ja….sale, mañana otro cap, pero déjenme reviews por este sale, la opinión de la audiencia es lo único que gano cuando escribo, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**4-nieve**

La fría noche de invierno transcurría normal y apacible, ese lugar no era de un clima muy frio ni siquiera en invierno, aunque de vez en cuando, se podía ver lo que en ese momento, estaba por comenzar. Ya era media noche y todas las personas dormían tranquilamente en sus cálidos hogares, no había un solo sonido esa noche, y de repente, sin ningún aviso, del en el cielo se pudo observar un pequeño punto blanco descender con lentitud, el pequeño punto que parecía ser algún pedacito de algodón, despendio hasta caer sobre el pequeño enano de color amarrillo que dormitaba en el balcón del hogar de Mizuho y Kei

-¿Naaaa?-articulo el pequeño ser al sentir el frio a causa de el copo de nieve que había caído en su cabeza y se asomo para ver qué pasaba, para percatarse de una gran cantidad de copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer alrededor de él y por todas partes, al principio el pequeño se alarmo y comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro evitando que le callera otro de esos pequeños y helados copos, pero después quedo maravillado con el escenario que se había formado a su alrededor, pues todo se encontraba cubierto de un manto blanco

El pequeño tomo asiento en el barandal del balcón y observo como la ventisca de nieve seguía cayendo-naaa…

-21 de diciembre-

Los primeros rayos de luz dieron justamente sobre su rostro que se encontraba descansando sobre el pecho de su marido despertándola al instante, entre cerró los ojos un poco y luego se llevo las manos a la cara para tallarse un poco los ojos y poder ver bien a su alrededor, trato de levantarse sin hacer el menor ruido posible y así evitar despertar a su esposo, mas luego al sentir un extraño frio en el ambiente, nuevamente entro en el Futón y se acurruco junto al cálido cuerpo del joven, que debido al movimiento despertó.

-buenos días Sensei

-buenos días , esta mañana amaneció particularmente fría no te parece

-¿e?...bueno, no lo sé yo-dijo mientras ese descubría y levantaba para confirmar el comentario de su esposa-es cierto, hoy hace mucho mas frio que ayer, ajustare el termostato-dijo y se puso de pie para hacer lo que había dicho y después de un rato regresar junto a su esposa

-es extraño no te parece-dijo ella aun recostada en el Futón y cubierta por completo con la manta

-sí, algo, bueno, no es que nunca allá habido esta temperatura pero…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y al apartar las cortinas poder ver un paisaje prácticamente en blanco, cubierto de mucha nieve-WOW…

-¿Qué pasa?

-ven, mira esto, es increíble-respondió y atrajo a su esposa a la ventana para que ella viera con sus propios ojos la nieve

-es…es….valla, es hermoso

-sí, me encanta cuando ¿a ti?

-bueno la verdad…

-¿No me dirás que nunca habías visto la nieve?, ¿acaso en tu planeta nunca había nevado?

-bueno…no es que no nevara, solo que por el trabajo de mi madre casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba en alguna nave espacial y poco era el tiempo que pasábamos en mi planeta así que…nunca había visto con mis propios ojos la nieve, pero, recuerdo que cuando era niña soñaba con poder estar en la nieve , poder tocarla…

-no se diga mas, abrígate, saldremos justo ahora-dijo y Mizuho obedeció de inmediato, al poco tiempo ambos estaban afuera en el pequeño terreno detrás de la casa, todo ese lugar estaba bajo ese frio manto blanco, era sin duda alguna algo muy bello

-esta fría, muy fría-dijo Mizuho al tomar un poco de estas con sus manos descubiertas

-por eso te dije que usaras guantes, sete congelaran las manos, dijo y camino un poco hasta que tropezó con quien sabe que sepultado en la nieve y azotó encima de esta, Mizuho soltó varias risas con esa escena mientras que el chico se arrodillaba sobre la nieve

-¿a, con qué te parece muy gracioso e?-dijo y tomo algo de nieve, la moldeo formando una bola y luego la lanzo sobre Mizuho atinándole sobre la cabeza-jajaja, eso sí es gracioso-dijo mientras reía y Mizuho lo fulminaba con la mirada

-con que esas tenemos he-dijo y ella hiso lo mismo y le dio en la cara al chico, que de inmediato tomo venganza y comenzaron una guerra de nieve en ese lugar

-¿Qué sucede aqu…?-dijo Minoru pero este fue interrumpido por una bola de nieve que lo golpeo en la cara

-aaa…perdón, lo siento yo…-trato de disculparse Mizuho pero Kei la golpeo en la cara con otra bola de nieve-KEI-dijo molesta y tomo nieve del suelo, se la lanzo pero este se agacho y la bola de nieve entro por una ventana de la casa de al lado

-se puede saber…que pasa aquí-dijo Konoha con la cara cubierta por la nieve

-ajajajajaja….no, nada, solo, jajaja, un pequeño juego, deberías ver tu cara jajaja-dijo entre risas Minoru mientras que su esposa lo miraba enfadada y salto por la ventana para golpear al hombre con varias bolas de nieve, hasta dejarlo inconsciente por golpearlo después con bolas de hielo

-eee…este pequeño juego, dejo de ser inocente jejeje…-dijo Kei mientras veían aquel hombre sangrando y a su mujer arrastrarlo para adentró de su casa

-si…creo…que será mejor que entremos antes de…de que nos…nos…a…a…¡achuuuuu!

-te… ¿te resfriaste?

-no, solo fue un… ¡ACHUUUU!

-será mejor que entremos-le dijo y ambos fueron a su hogar, Kei preparo algo de Te para su esposa mientras que ella se sentó en el sofá cubierta con una manta

-toma, esto te ayudara

-gracias…

-oye…Mizuho, perdón, estas resfriada por mi culpa y bueno yo…-no pudo terminar pues sintió los cálidos labios de ella sobre su mejilla

-no pasa nada, me divertí mucho Kei, gracias

-jeje…-el chico le sonrió y luego puso sus labios sobre los de ella, y así terminaron el día entre carisias y besos, hasta que cayo la noche y esas inocentes carisias pasaron a algo más en la recamara…

-22 de diciembre-

El día siguiente amaneció tan frio como el anterior, mas el chico que recién despertaba ni lo noto debido a que estaba completamente envuelto entre sabanas y a su lado descansaba un cuerpo femenino que le brindaba calor, el chico se giro para abrazar por la espalda a la mujer que estaba a su lado

-buenos días cariño-dijo con algo de deseo en su voz y la mujer se giro levemente para encararlo

-buenos días querido, cuánto tiempo sin vernos

-¡!-exclamo el joven al ver a la mujer junto a el, la cual no era su esposa sino…

-¿Madre?...-dijo Mizuho que entro a la habitación al escuchar el grito y encontró a su madre abrazada del cuello de su marido, mientras que este se peguntaba el porqué de que cada que ella los visita tiene que presentarse una escena como esa…

_Continuara…_

_Bueno, me pareció que era hora de que este personaje hiciera su aparición, y en el próximo capítulo ya se imaginaran quien la habrá acompañado, bueno aquí está el capítulo de hoy, creo que ya no hace falta decirlo, pero igual lo haré, mañana otro capítulo, y espero que hayan disfrutado este, bueno, me despido de ustedes y por favor, antes de irse, déjenme reviews, eso me ayuda a seguir con la historia_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jejejeje, se que dije que actualizaría cada día, pero estos dos días tuve hartas cosas que hacer y pues, me retrase, pero bueno, aun así, continuo con la historia, no la voy a abandonar, y la historia continuara con el mismo contenido planeado, si echan cálculos, se trataba de subir uno cada día hasta el 1 de enero, por lo cual serian 9 capítulos, me encargare de subir los nueve, aunque ya no termine en la fecha que planeaba hacerlo, bueno sigan leyendo esta historia espero que les guste, t dejen reviews please.**

**5-celebracion familiar**

Después de él ya acostumbrado nerviosismo de Kei, despreocupación total de la madre de Mizuho y el berrinche y enfado de esta, las cosas eran ya más tranquilas en la casa, aun no había rastros de Maho, pero Kei sabía que ella no perdería la oportunidad de hacerle alguna travesura que lo metería en mas líos con su mujer y quien sabe hasta dónde podría llegar, se encontraban en la estancia de la casa bebiendo te acompañado de los clásicos dulces Pocky.

-e…bueno, pues, yo, aaa-trataba de decir Kei mas no hallaba el modo de formular la pregunta

-¿quieren saber qué es lo que hago aquí verdad?-dijo la madre de Mizuho (NA: ejejeje, no me acuerdo como se llama), ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, ella bebió un sorbo de su te y prosiguió-bueno, pues he venido a pasar la navidad con mi familia claro-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-e…pero…nunca has celebrado esa fecha-dijo Mizuho algo sorprendida con la respuesta

-tu tampoco, ¿pero igual lo vas a hacer no?-dijo con la misma tranquilidad anterior-bueno, aunque nunca hallamos festejado esa fecha, tu padre me hablo mucho de eso, relataba muchas historias de su niñez y como amaba esa celebración, es por eso, que decidí tomarme un tiempo y visitarlos para pasar esta temporada con ustedes,-ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, luego Mizuho miro a Kei que aun seguía algo nervioso por el asunto de la indecorosa escena con su madre de hace algunos minutos y solo le sonrió, para Mizuho no existía ningún inconveniente en tener a su madre de visita, siempre y cuando se comportara y no anduviera tratando de seducir a Kei como acostumbraba solo para hacerla enfadar, luego de un corto silencio la madre de Mizuho hablo

-y bien, ¿Cómo va su vida de casados?, y me refiero claro a cómo va su intimidad

Ambos se pusieron completamente rojos y luego se miraron el uno al otro tratando de encontrar algo de confianza para hablar

-bueno…

--la vos de Hyosuke se escucho fuerte y lo interrumpió librándolo de un penoso momento

-es Hyosuke, e….olvide que tenía algo que hacer con él, tengo que irme

-Espera, Kei-grito Mizuho poco antes de que Kei abandonara el lugar y le rogo con la mirada que no la dejara ahí sola con su entrometida madre pero el hiso un esfuerzo por no caer ante la dulce cara de necesidad que su esposa ponía y salió de ahí, no le gustaba en nada tener que abandonar a su esposa cuando esta lo necesitaba tanto, pero no renunciaría por nada del mundo a una oportunidad de librarse de el vergonzoso interrogatorio que habría

-pero, Kei yo…

-a dónde vas Mizuho, déjalo que tenga un poco de espacio, y mejor ven y cuéntame, ¿Qué cosas has estado haciendo con tu joven y apuesto esposo en la recamara?-dijo mientras se hacía presente en su rostro un ligero rubor y ponía sus manos en sus mejillas

Mizuho resoplo resignada, su madre no tenía ni la mas mínima pisca de vergüenza o tacto cuando hablaba de el tema sexual con su hija…

Kei ya se encontraba junto a Matagu y Hyosuke fuera de su casa

-¿y los demás?...solo haremos nosotros

-sí, será una tarde solo de chicos, sin amigas, sin novias y sin esposas-dijo Hyosuke mientras comenzaban a caminar

-y…no interrumpimos nada e, pillín-dijo Hyosuke tomando a Kei del cuello como acostumbraba

-hey…espera…oye, no, no es, nada interesante

-aaaaaaa…no seas mentiroso, estando casado con la profesora Mizuho cada noche debe de ser muy intensa

-no me siento cómodo hablando de eso-respondió Kei con la mirada baja y muy rojo, si bien, como Mizuho lo había dicho, Kei era un poco mas pervertido de lo normal, pero también era bastante tímido, siguieron hablando de varias cosas en el camino al pueblo, varios asuntos sin importancia y también acordaron que se reunirían el 24 de diciembre en la casa de Kei y Mizuho, ya estaban llegando al pueblo cuando de repente detrás de ellos se escucho una vos muy familiar para Kei

-¡Así que aquí era donde te encontrabas e!-grito Maho sobresaltando a Kei que ya sabía que algo malo iba a sucederle

-e ¿y quién es esta niñita?-dijo Hyosuke al ver a la joven

-es… ¿no es tu prima Kei?

-mi… ¿mi prima?... ¡AAA!, ¡si, si, ella es, mi prima, sí, eso!, ejejeje, me, me disculpan, es que, olvide que tenia ella iba a venir y bueno yo…em…

-eso quiere decir que ya no nos acompañas, bueno, debemos irnos, falta poco para navidad y hay regalos que tenemos que comprar-dijo Matagu como despedida y siguieron su camino sin su amigo que respiro hondo y rogo a dios que lo que fuera que fuera a pasar no fuera tan malo (¿algo confuso?, espero que no)

-a pasado mucho tiempo mi querido Kei-dijo la niña mientras que se abrazaba del joven

-a…Maho yo….tu…no deberías estar aquí me causaras problemas con Mizuho

-mi hermana te tiene para ella sola mucho tiempo, que aprenda a compartir-dijo la niña fulminándolo con la mirada

-aaa…

-bueno, eso no es importante, lo importante es que por primera vez celebraremos una navidad en familia

-tu…también…

-también e de eso, bueno, lo que mi madre me ha contado, y será una bonita celebración familiar-agrego entusiasmada, los siguientes días pasaron como si nada sin ningún acontecimiento fuera de lo normal

-24 de diciembre-

Había llegado el día de la noche buena y apenas amanecía, las cosas estaban listas para una cena entre amigos y familiares y todo estaba preparado y listo, a excepción de

-¡El regalo!-grito Kei al dase cuenta de algo muy importante, ¡había olvidado comprar el regalo de Mizuho!


End file.
